


Darkness Falls

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Darkness Falls

The door closed behind him and Sirius sighed in relief. His breath seemed loud in the small room, but he didn't care so long as it didn't slip past the door, through the walls.   
"Avoidance doesn't suit you, Padfoot." 

Sirius started, clamping his hand over his mouth to keep his shocked exclamation hidden. He narrowed his eyes, glancing around the space, finally looking down as a soft green glow lit up the area near his feet. "What're you doing here, Moony?" 

"Same as you." 

"Avoiding Evans's little sister so she'll quit making eyes at you?" 

"Okay, perhaps not the same thing." Remus chuckled and scooted over, making room as Sirius sank down onto the floor next to him. He extinguished the light and sighed, leaning back against the wall. "I was actually looking for peace and quiet." 

"In a closet?" 

"It's not a closet. It's a storage room, respectably hidden under the stairs." Remus grinned again, his teeth flashing in the dim light that slipped from under the door. It wavered and flickered, candles fighting soft breezes. "You shut off their power?" 

"Not on purpose. I just wanted darkness. That girl has eyes like a cat." Sirius sniffed and shuddered. "And the morals of one in heat." 

"Did she embarrass you?" 

"I came out of the loo and she practically pinned me against the wall, brushing bits against me." He shuddered again. "Telling me she could show me real magic." 

Remus stifled a laugh and shook his head. "It's because you're dreamy, you know." He batted his eyes and swayed toward Sirius. "You make all the girls swoon." 

Sirius shifted, suddenly closer, his head turned toward Remus, his eyes dark, his voice gruff. "I'm not interested in making Petunia swoon." 

"No one's ever accused you of that," Remus assured him, his breath catching in his chest, unable to squeeze past his fiercely pounding heart. "We've always given you credit for some measure of taste." 

"I'm not interested in making any girls swoon." 

Remus opened his mouth to protest, to scoff, shocked and surprised by the sudden touch of Sirius's mouth, by the sweet hot taste of his tongue. A low moan melted in his throat, tangling in Sirius's soft groan of pleasure, caught as slim, callused fingers slid into his shaggy hair. Remus broke the kiss to swallow, staring unseeing at Sirius, breathless and shaky. "What," he licked his lips, swallowing again, "what was that, Sirius?" 

"Are you swooning, Moony?" He leaned in; feathering light kisses over Remus's brow, tracing worry lines with his smooth lips. "Breathing hard?" 

"Sirius," Remus attempted to sound stern, put off, but the force of it was ruined when Sirius's hand crept up his leg, stroking small circles on his thigh through his faded jeans. "Si…Sirius." 

"Can you feel my heart, Remus?" He pushed forward until Remus was on the floor beneath him, his leg between both of Remus's, his body angled over his. He caught Remus's hand and guided it to his chest, pressed it to the hard thumping beating beneath his skin. 

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" It was more plea than protest as Sirius's leg pressed up, the firm thickness of his thigh hard against Remus's erection. "Sirius." 

"I've wanted to do this for hours," Sirius kissed him again, his tongue dipping into Remus's mouth like a bird after nectar, sudden and swift then gone again, licking at his lips and teeth and tongue. "Days. Months. Years." He groaned and bit Remus's lower lip. "Since before I met you." 

Remus gasped, his body reacting to the softly spoken words, hips thrusting upward. Sirius groaned and buried his head in the hollow of Remus's neck, nipping at the skin, smooth and rough all at once. Remus's hand threaded through the thick, silky black strands of Sirius's hair, holding him tight against him as his hips rose off the floor again and again until they were rocking together in a hot, frantic rhythm, both of them out of breath and gasping, panting hotly. 

Sirius worked his way back to Remus's mouth, capturing Remus's tongue and sucking on it until Remus groaned, his free hand clenching at Sirius's shirt, sliding beneath it, short blunt nails scraping at the skin of his lower back. Sirius grunted and stilled, his mouth above Remus's, his breath like fire as he forced himself to exhale in short, harsh puffs. Heat echoed through him, Remus's legs wrapped around his, hips still moving as Sirius fought for control in the wake of losing it, the heat between them damp and thick. 

"Remus." 

He shook his head and closed his eyes, turning his face away. Sirius watched him for a long moment, his own head bowed, before pressing a soft kiss along Remus's stubbled jaw. 

"Remus." 

Remus looked at him, eyes wary despite the hazy burn of satisfaction in them. They singed Sirius with their heat as they raked over his face, his dark eyes, the burn of stubble that roughened his cheeks, the soft, swollen flesh of his lips. Remus bit the side of his tongue and inhaled. "What?" 

Sirius grinned idiotically. "I've never done that before." 

"What?" Remus tried to keep his voice stern but failed miserably, a hint of a smile turning the corner of his lips. 

"You know more about Muggle stuff than me," Sirius reminded him huskily as he placed a hot kiss, a trace of tongue beneath Remus's ear. His breath feathered over the sensitive skin as he continued whispering. "If you make the power stay out all night, we should be completely uninterrupted, don't you think?" 

"There are boots digging into my back and I'm about to be smothered by Lily's mum's fur coat." 

"You want to be on top, don't you?" 

Remus hooked his leg tighter around Sirius and rolled him over, staring down at his long, bare neck as Sirius lifted his chin, offering his submission. "You won't regret it." 

"The…power?" Sirius gasped as light surged through the room, the house, behind his eyes as Remus's teeth nipped his neck, sucked on the smooth skin. "They'll come…looking." 

Remus smiled as he unbuttoned Sirius's shirt with one hand, his mouth exploring the newly exposed flesh as he went. "Don't worry," he promised as his tongue circled Sirius's nipple, bringing Sirius's hips off the floor in reaction. He licked the hard nub roughly and the lights went out, the fuse box above them spitting sparks and hissing, matching the whimpered sounds of pleasure escaping Sirius's mouth. A distant explosion, rumbling beneath the ground vibrated through both of them. "We're now the last thing on their minds."


End file.
